User blog:Kht48/What I Think Will Be in 3.0
Hey there again! This is basically a separate list for what I THINK would be in Deemo 3.0 and even past the update. Enjoy this ... long... list. Over time, some texts may appear green and others red. Green means I was correct, red means I was wrong, to check back a few times, or when the update happens to see the results. 3.0 Predictions # Xi will have his own chapter . If Sakyuzo had one heck of a chapter, it makes TOTAL sense to give one to xi as well, as there are tons of songs by him that can be used. Specifically, Aragami (which was actually rumored for the debunked 2.5 update), Ascension to Heaven, and Death Piano are my favorite picks to appear in this update. # 'The 3rd arc (aka Untold Stories) will just be the After Story from the Last Recital. ' For those who don't know of the Last Recital, after the end of 2.0's story, there is an extra part exclusive (currently) to the game called After Story, which is where Alice is recollecting memories in her first moments back at home at soon sees the name Celia on the hood of the Masked Lady, and then it goes from there. Why would this exist if it was only going to be used in that game alone? I mean, Chapter Prolouge from Cytus was made avilable to iOS and Android users after a while, so this will definitely most likely happen. # 'There will be a main story arc chapter regardless of if Last Recital is used or not. ' I actually want to see this because of how interesting it would turn out in the end. How many songs would be used and how many sections would each of the cutscenes be split into (Because playing every single one in Last Recital back to back is only around 3-4 minutes)? It is interesting, and I would be more than happy to see it. #'The Celia and Alice books will only be used if Prediction 2 is correct. '''For those who do not know, After Story came with 2 chapters exclusive to the game called Book Of Alice and Book Of Celia . These were only unlocked after the After Story started up, so if After Story doesn't exist here, then it is highly unlikely that these chapters would exist either. # '''More Voez Transfers. ' I was excited when songs like LV.0, Wish Upon A Shooting Star and Like Asian Spirit would be in Deemo 2.4 (Not Scherzo, not into classical stuff), but there are still some songs deserving of a spot in Deemo. My favorites to be put in are SnowFlake by Lunatic Sounds, Keep You Safe by Lvndr ft. Eli, Wilt by VerSequence, PheneX by sky_delta, and Kimi to mita sora no uta by TAKU1175. These would be BEAUTIFUL picks for the game. Speaking of Voez... #'Wilt will be the last song before the boss song if Prediction 3 is correct (or at least play a major part in the story). '''When I was thinking of a list of Voez songs that could work in Deemo, Wilt was the first thing that came into my head. This song is perfect, not only music wise, but story wise as well. Wilt deals with death in a very similar way that the game does, and this kind of connection could make this Arc one of the most emotional ones ever. It is a very clever choice here. #'Shattered Memories will have its last batch of songs in this update. '''Shattered memories has 14 songs, which is currently the highest song anount in a single chapter, and seeing how there is a big story coming in this update, it would be no surprise at all if this contained the last 4-6 songs for Shattered Memories. And with that amount, it is still fine, because we have a lot to play with here, so it had a great run. So, there is my list, if you see it change color over time, look above this list and you will see why it is so. Until then, bye! Category:Blog posts